


The Boy Who Thought He Was Bulletproof

by Tezzieh



Category: B.A.P, GOT7, Monsta X, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mafia AU, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Taehyung moaning like a whore, Very very conflicted Mark, Youngjae/Yugyeom is mentioned, mild body whorship, more gay stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 17:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6966217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezzieh/pseuds/Tezzieh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark Tuan is the new Detective specializing in Organized Crime, mostly related to Mafia and Gangs. He and his DI Jackson Wang are set on the very intense case of the death of the Patriarch of the Im family.<br/>Jaebum has recently become the new leader of the Im family, right after his mother killed his father with the family’s ancestral blade and then fell on it herself. Jaebum has no trouble keeping the family in line, because he is a hard man.<br/>But the Im family is far from the real problem. It is but a branch house of the Kim family, who rule the Seoul underworld with Iron Fist. The youngest son Taehyung is the apple of his father’s eye, tall, elegant and dark. The oldest, Seokjin, is a different story altogether….</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Look Here

_ Bang Yongguk _ \- The most feared man in the Korean underworld. He is the head of a very violent gang and he strikes fear in the hearts of almost everyone he does business with. He is a mentor of Namjoon’s and has a part to play in the coming of the new Kim Reign.

 

Kim Himchan - Bang Yongguk’s prime advisor and concubine. He is a strict man and is hardly seen away from Yongguk’s side. When this is the case, though, you know he is on a warpath and is out for blood.

 

Son Hyunwoo -  Better known as Shownu. Once an orphan in the care of the Im family. Now he is one of the wealthiest drug lords in Seoul and very feared. Cross him once and it will be the last thing you do. He is very loyal to Jaebum.

 

_ Kim Seokjin _ \- The eldest son of the Head of the Kim family. Very much not born for the Mob life. He is tender and gentle spoken. Wants nothing to do with all the aggression and crime of his family. But he has to put up with it anyway.   
  


_ Shin Hoseok _ \- Better known as Wonho. He is Shownu’s right hand and probably one of the most popular men in the Korean underworld. Everyone knows his name and his shoe size. He is much calmer than he seems though and hides a gentle soul under hard muscles.

 

_ Min Yoongi _ \- The Old Kim’s advisor. He is a lazy and unmotivated person, but he is clever and keeps the Kim family out of trouble with the authorities that are not bought by them. He looks terribly regal and has a rather sharp tongue.

 

Jung Daehyun - A very skilled spy in service of Bang Yongguk. He gets information from all nooks and crannies, wether it takes a good cup of tea with Hoseok and Jinyoung or savage torture methodes, he will get his information.

 

_ Mark Tuan _ \- The new and super intelligent detective, who should not be underestimated. He might look a bit frail, but he can handle more than looks betray. He is set on the case of the recently murdered head of the Im family and that might not have been the best choice for him. 

 

Lee Minhyuk - Shownu’s secondary lover and hit man. He blends into the normal crowd with his sweet and cheerful looks and always strikes when least expected.

 

_ Yoo Kihyun _ \- Shownu’s primary lover. He is Yoo Youngjae’s cousin. The younger of two dragged the other down. Kihyun felt very lost until Shownu took him under his wing.

 

_ Im Jaebum _ \- As the new head of the Im family, Jaebum has to be a tough guy. Which is no problem until Mark Tuan gets all up in his business and it turns out the hard Im Jaebum has a few weaknesses someone will discover.

 

Chae Hyungwon - One of Shownu’s men. He might come of as slow and listlessly, but don’t sleep in him, because he will exploit it. He has ties to the modeling industry, where a lot of Shownu’s drugs are sold.

 

Yoo Youngjae - Bang Yongguk’s most loyal of footmen. A tad trigger happy and with little control over his cock, but a good fighter all the same. Yongguk trusts him beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

Jung Hoseok - A friend of Min Yoongi’s. He is has a job at the government so he can keep tabs on those who are under Kim’s control. He is an easy likable and happy go lucky man that no one would ever suspect of being in the Mafia.

 

_ Jackson Wang _ \- The DI that works closely with Mark Tuan and is his almost constant companion. He is a very outgoing and easily makes friends. He has a thing for the police offices secretary.

 

Kim Namjoon - Some call him Monster, others call him a Hit Man, but he is paid to tell the people who crossed The Old Kim that they are in deep trouble. He is waaay more intelligent than he looks and underestimating him is ill advised. He is also a master poisoner.

 

Park Jinyoung - Jaebum’s footboy, who does all the little arrangements to take off some burden of running a mob family of Jaebum’s shoulders. He is a caring guy and he always tries to outdo himself when it comes to helping Jaebum.

 

Lee Jooheon - A man working for Shownu. He is shrouded in mystery, nobody knows what or who he really is. All they know is that Shownu keeps him close.

 

_ Moon Jongup _ \- An assassin affiliated to Bang Yongguk. He is a very skilled matrial artist and sniper. His only flaw is his very short attention span. The ease with which he gets distracted is striking.

 

Choi Seungcheol - The head of Kim Mingyu’s household. Controls the whole mansion with a calm smile. He is liked by all Mingyu’s men and is a very loyal man to Mingyu.

 

Park Jimin - One of the Kim family’s foot soldier’s. He is a hit man with a lot of hidden martial arts talents. He looks like your average cute young man, but that is just lure. Jimin is far from innocent, ask Yoongi.

 

Yoon Jeonghan - An accountant and a friend of Bambam’s. He is in a relationship with Choi Seungcheol, unaware that he is a mobster, but very happy with him. 

 

_ Kim Taehyung _ \- Seokjin’s younger brother and better at fucking everything. He is tall, elegant, arrogant and can be uncannily cruel. His father likes him much better and it is not wonder that Taehyung is his heir. 

 

_ Hong Jisoo _ \- Aka Father Joshua. He is the only priest at the church near Kim Mingyu’s mansion. The church barely keeps afloat between the godless mobsters, but Mingyu sometimes visits to confess.

 

Lim Changkyun - Better known as IM. He is a hitman working for Shownu. Those who cross his boss are sure to turn up dead eventually. Of course it will not look like a murder.

 

Wen Junhui - One of Mingyu’s hitman. He’s original from China and a black belter in several martial arts. You don’t want to antagonise this sadistic son of a nutcracker. Or come near Minghao for that matter

 

_ Kwon Soonyoung _ \- Personal training working at the local gym, not too far from Kim Mingyu’s mansion. He is a calm and carefree young man that doesn’t really get into the mobs business. He prefers to keep to himself when the mob is at the gym.

 

Jeon Wonwoo - Kim Mingyu’s right hand and prime advisor. He is a calm and collected man, with vast knowledge. He is mostly found reading or by Mingyu’s side. It is as if the two are joined at the hip.

 

Choi Youngjae - One of Jaebum’s newer servants. He mainly takes care of accounting. He is a bit shy and quiet at first, but once he get’s the hang of the atmosphere is really loud, which is why he mostly stays in the office. 

 

Choi Junhong - Aka Zelo. Bang Yongguk’s pupil and a very dangerous assassin. People always underestimate him for just a young lanky boy, but these people are fools, because Zelo can be harder than his mentor. 

 

Lee Jihoon - Mingyu’s loyal assassin. Gets mistaken for a young boy often, which makes it easy for him to blend in. He is very good at his job and gives Mingyu’s enemies a reason to fear him.

 

Lee Seokmin - Cook in Kim Mingyu’s household. He is a frequent visitor of the gym in the neighbourhood. Everyone knows him and likes him. He is a very radiant man and a lot of people wonder why he is in the mob.

 

_Kim Mingyu_ \- Possibly the mightiest man of the Korean Mob. His parents were killed in a shootout with the police when he was 18. With a lot of new loyalist, Mingyu managed to keep his fathers hold on the Main Branch of the Kim Family.

 

Kunpimook Bhuwakul [aka Bambam] - The secretary of the Seoul police. No one is really sure if Bambam is a boy or a girl and he himself is not one to correct people when they call him ma’am. 

 

_ Jeon Jeongguk _ \- Just a schoolboy, really. His grades are not bad but not wonderful either. He is good at sports, but has the concentration span the size of a toothpick. He is about to undergo a deep change.

 

Xu Minghao - Another of Mingyu’s assassins. Innocent looking, but savage as all hell. And yet there is an insecure side to him he really only shows around Jun. He is a black belter and very talented with nunchuks.

 

Kim Yugyeom - Kim Namjoon’s younger cousin and hit man for the Im family. He is very quick on his feet and tall for his age, so very good at intimidating people who crossed his boss.

 

Boo Seunggwan + Choi Hansol + Lee Chan - School boys with no interest in meddling with the mob and Jeongguks class mates.


	2. House of Cards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seokjin POV

“Harder goddammit, I am not your BDSM partner, you have to knock me out!” Jaebum shouts. Taehyung groans and let his fist connect with Jaebum’s cheek in a rather ungentle way. Seokjin flinches as he hears a crunch. Jaebum turns away his head and spits out his teeth protector, broken in half and a bit bloody. “Much better. Aim for people’s temples when you want to knock them out.” Jaebum sits down on the sofa and takes a big gulp of water. “Are you okay Jaebum-ah?” Seokjin asks.   
People actually look up when Seokjin cares for people. As if he should not be caring. Taehyung is used to it by now, but Jaebum still gives him a cross look. “You really need to stop acting like a goddamn wife.” He wipes some blood from the corner of his mouth. “We’ll leave it at this Taehyung.” He says.   
Taehyung plops down beside his older brother. “Look at that black eye, my gods you look terrible.” Seokjin says, his voice rather worried. “I will be fine, stop fussing, hyung.” Taehyung shoves Seokjin’s hands away. “He wears his bruises like a badge of honor, like he should.” Jaebum turns to the siblings.

“You should stop acting like a Noona, or be treated like a Noona.” Jaebum says. Seokjin sighs. “I am just not born for this life, Jaebum-ah. It is really not for me.” Seokjin replies. “You must grow stronger. My cousin got sold into prostitution because my dad thought him too weak. Your father is twice as hard as mine. Don’t get killed and don’t get your ass sold to some old pervert, you hear me.” Jaebum does care, he just learned not to show it the way Seokjin does. “No worried Jaebum-hyung, if my father dares harm Seokjin-hyung, I will choke him.” The nonchalance with which Taehyung says that scares the living daylight out of Seokjin. “Tae-ah, do not say things like that!” Seokjin yelps. “It is the right way of thinking, good Taehyung. Show that you are in charge if the situation calls for it.” Jaebum says. Taehyung nods. 

 

He places a hand between Seokjin’s shoulders. “We are going home, thank you for the training Jaebum-hyung.” He smiled calmly. Jaebum nods and sees them to their limo. “Save travels.” He says, closing the door of the limo with quite a hard slam.

Seokjin gazes out of the window of the limo. “Neh, hyung, what is the matter?” Taehyung asks. “How you will someday kill our father.” Seokjin mumbles. Taehyung shrugs and leans back in his seat. “He can’t threaten you, hyung. I won’t allow him. You are my hyung and important to me.” He said. “He is your father!” Seokjin said, giving Taehyungs face a small slap. “He is mortal and I’d rather he dies than you.” Taehyung cups his brother’s cheek. “You are my brother Seokjin and I can’t be without you, you help me when I am down.” He says. Seokjin smiles softly. “You are too sweet to me Taehyung.” He coos softly.   
They fall silent. Seokjin continues peering out of the window and Taehyung pulls out his phone and starts texting Jimin. 

Once they get home, Taehyung vanishes almost at once. Seokjin is left to his own devices.

He sits in the living, a large book on his lap. He hums to himself while he flicks through pages filled with photographs. Old photographs, from when he and Taehyung were younger. They were happy then, before their mother went to the hospital. Before their father hardened like concrete.   
He startles when he feels hands on his shoulder. He looks up, into dark brown eyes. “Home safely, I see, Seokjin-ssi.” Namjoon says, walking around Seokjin’s chair and sitting down on the sofa. “It was just Taehyungs training, nothing major. No need to worry for me, Namjoon-ah.” Seokjin says in a gentle brotherly tone. “Yes, there is need to worry for you. Yoongi-hyung tells me your father grows more and more angry towards you. You can’t keep avoiding his verdict for ever.” The worry is evident in the Hit Man’s voice. Seokjin leans over the coffee table and reaches for Namjoon’s hands. “Please… Give me some time. Taehyung and I have to plan this carefully.” He gently rubs the mans scarred knuckles. Namjoon was not always the even tempered man he is now. Namjoon turns his hands around and squeezes Seokjin’s fingers gently. “You don’t have much time.” Namjoon says. “I know, but buy me as much time as you can. I put my faith in you and Yoongi. Taehyung is almost ready. I promise.” Seokjin whispers. “I’ll to do what I can.” Namjoon replies calmly. “Thank you Namjoon.” Seokjin smiles, his eyes squinting together.  
He could literally kiss Namjoon right now, the guy does so much for him without expecting anything in return. He knows he can’t, he knows Namjoon does not swing that way, he’s seen the guy with Noona’s before.  
“What were you reading, hyung?” Namjoon drops the formal tone and shows his underlying curiosity. Seokjin places the large book on the table and turns it around so Namjoon sees the photographs the right way around. “From my childhood. My mother was still healthy here.” He says with a wry smile. “She looks like a kind woman.” Namjoon remarks. “She is a very kind woman.. Gosh I almost forgotten she always wore those Hanbock’s...” Seokjin says, running his finger over the image of his mother. A tall and commanding woman, mirrored so much in Taehyung. Seokjin is nothing like her, but also nothing like his father.

Suddenly tears dribble down his cheeks. “Hey, Seokjin-hyung, what is the matter?” Namjoon sounds alarmed. “It is my fault that my mother is in the hospital.” Seokjin sniffles. “How is that your fault?” Namjoon asks. “When I did not turn out the way my father wanted and he saw Taehyung was exactly like my mother, he started thinking my mother had cheated. We went through a lot of DNA tests to prove I am legitimate, but he’s always borne a grudge. In the end he send my mother to the hospital with severe brain damage. The doctors swore high and low she choked on her food, but my father’s fingerprints were still in her neck when Taehyung and I visited her the following week.” Seokjin explains between sniffs. Namjoon grabs him by the wrist and pulls him around the coffee table, onto the couch. “It is not your fault that you are a gentle soul, it is not your fault your father did this to your mother. It is not your fault.” Namjoon rubbed his hand over Seokjin’s shoulder.   
Seokjin falls silent and chews his bottom lip. The guilt he felt all those years will never subside, not even when Taehyung and Namjoon tell him a thousand times it is not his fault. His father had told him it was his fault a thousand times more. And he had made the message stick. Maybe with hopes that it would harden Seokjin, but that had never happened.

Namjoon takes his leave when Seokjin is calm again. He has an important meeting.

Seokjin puts the book away and wanders to the kitchen. He ties a bandana around his hair and rolls up his sleeves. He knows his father will punish him for cooking, but Taehyung likes what he makes, so he keeps doing it anyway. 

“Woah, thanks for dinner, Hyung!” Taehyung smiles his rectangular smile and digs in immediately. Seokjin smiles gently. “Anything for my little brother.” He runs his fingers through Taehyungs chestnut locks, dyed of course, and looks on as the younger eats to his heart’s content. “You are such a good cook Hyung!” Taehyung cheers happily. Seokjin beams at his brother and starts at his own portion. “I am glad you like it, Taehyung.” He cooes.  
After dinner their father pays them a visit. The Old Kim is tall for an asian, almost as muscled as Namjoon and grey of hair. His charcoal eyes bore right into a man’s soul and the lines in his face speak of a merciless lifestyle. He has a scar across his face that reminds a lot of people of a certain feline disney villain and his ears are pierced in various places. “Hello father..” Seokjin does everything to avoid his father’s eyes. He gets no reaction, for which he is glad. “You know why I am here.” The Old Kim says. “Jaebum-hyungs parents are dead. We already know.” Taehyung’s voice is an octave lower than his father’s. Another reason for the man to like his younger son better. “How did you hear?” The Old Kim asks. “Jaebum-hyung brought me over for kendo training today. He told us himself.” Taehyung replies. The Old Kim frowns but makes no reply.   
“You know what this means, right?” He says after a silence that seems to cling to them like a poison glue. “Jaebum is now the head of the Im family.” Taehyung answers, rather carelessly. “The ropes will be tightened, Jaebum is harder than his father.” The Old Kim says. “But he thinks with his cock. Jaebum is young, father, don’t place too much faith in him.” Taehyung is deliberately throwing Jaebum under the bus, to play into his father’s hand. A few more weeks of catering to the man’s expectations. That is all they need. “You will keep in line, won;t you, Taehyung.” The Old Kim murmurs. “Yes father, of course I will.” Taehyung smirks a wicked smirk. 

Seokjin feels gooseflesh rise on his skin. This could go so wrong for him!


	3. DOPE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoongi POV
> 
> Sorry that it is a bit short, I have to get the hang of the flow a little bit. Soon the chapters will be longer, I promise.

Listening to the old man rant and rave is exhausting. All this man can talk about is Seokjin’s shortcomings and how he is sure his wife fucked another man. Yoongi wants to jump and scream that no one gives a flying fuck. But he, Hoseok and Namjoon hold their tongues. The older people on the table keep humming and mumbling in agreement. When one of the more wrinkley men suggests to let Namjoon off Seokjin, Yoongi can’t resist an eyeroll.   
The old fart immediately takes offence. “Sir, I fiercely advise against letting Namjoon-ah murder Seokjin-hyung. Not only will you lose Namjoon’s loyalty, but he will make you many enemies.” Yoongi hereby relies on The Old Kim’s suspicion of other people. The old man has a lot of enemies after all. “I will be the one to kill my oldest son myself.”

A few more weeks, Yoongi tells himself.

The subject refused to move on until Hoseok clears his throat in the most wonky manner and half the old men laugh at him. “Funny, aren’t I?” Hoseok doesn’t let it bother him, for which Yoongi admires him. “But there is something that requires your attention, my good sirs.” He opens a small file and hands what seems to be a copy of an official document to The Old Kim. “There is a new detective in Seoul and he is out to dig around. His name is Mark Tuan and he is set on the case of Jaebum-ssi’s father and mother. Jaebum-ssi is the prime suspect.” He explains. “We need to stop this guys before he digs too deep.” One of the old men says. “That would be very stupid. It would put the police on high alert and that while Jaebum-ah is innocent. Yes, I agree this man needs to be screened and watched carefully. But we should not fix what is not broken.” Namjoon speaks up. The old men look at him as if they are about to disregard his advice. Which is very stupid. “He does not say this in vain. If you decide to off this Tuan boy, you give the signal Jaebum indeed is guilty, which he is not. Let this boy poke around, we can always off him when he goes too far, a warning shot, so to say.” Yoongi says, a bit loud. The old men grumble. They would have liked to see blood, Yoongi knows as much. But spending innocent blood is a thing from their years of prime. Not of this age.

Meeting dismissed.

Yoongi, Namjoon and Hoseok walk from the office to the rec room. Yoongi and Namjoon sit down at the table. Namjoon starts his laptop and starts typing away. “I got a facebook on this boy Yoongi-hyung.” He says.  
They always start with the basics. Tuan ‘Mark’ Yi-En is in his mid twenties and hails from California. Yoongi peers over Namjoons shoulder as the younger man scrolls Tuan’s timeline. “Has a pretty face.” Namjoon remarks. “Pretty faces usually get you fucked.” Yoongi says dryly. Namjoon rolls his eyes.  
Tuans facebook renders only the fact that he has a dog named Coco and that he hangs out with his colleagues more than his actual friends. Like, nothing else. “This guy is clever. But I bet his friends are not.” Namjoon rattles away on his laptop and soon he comes up with much more satisfying results.   
Things like what gay bars Tuan preferes, where he lives and how exactly his landlord likes his subway sandwiches. How many boyfriends the guy has had and what music he listens to. Namjoon is a handyman when it comes to one’s and zero’s. “Alright, this guy does not get more interesting than his keen interest on being manhandled by a dom. I am calling it a day.” Namjoon closes his tabs and slaps his laptop shut. “Yeah, you better report to the old man before he does think Blood is his best option.” Yoongi replies. Namjoon nods and get’s up.

Yoongi flops himself into a fatboy and takes out some files Hoseok has handed to him. He leafs through it wil little to no interest. Just reports about which politician has been been sleeping with which. Blackmail and trash talk and it is up to Yoongi to split the blackmail from the trash talk. No one has use for trash talk except Hoseok and sexless wives. The blackmail is very useful, however.   
“Hey hyung!” Someone rather cheerful plops beside him, knocking all the reports out of his hands. “Jiminie pabo!” Yoongi groans. “Sorry hyung, did not mean to do that, can you find it in your golden heart to forgive me.” Jimin coos innocently. “Maaaybe.” Yoongi kneels on the rug and gathers the papers again. Some unruly footmen make backhanded comments, but Yoongi pays them no mind. Unlike Jimin, most of the family’s footmen are trigger happy aardvarks with no concept of decent human manners. Yoongi flops back into the fatboy, right into Jimin’s outstretched arms. He pretends it does not phase him, falling against Jimin’s broad bicep. But his insides screech with greed.   
“Can I help you with these?” Jimin fishes some papers from Yoongi’s hands and starts reading through them. “If you know what is useful and what it not.” Yoongi replies. Jimin falls silent and his eyes indicate he is reading the printed letters. Yoongi turns his body a bit so he can read along.   
“Who wrote this drivel down, it is like I am looking to some tv drama from America!” Jimin complains. “Hoseok did and this is only things he found out in the office. You know, blackmail.” Yoongi takes the papers from Jimin’s all too eager fingers and puts them back with the other files. “Not all of course, but that is why I sift through them, to see what is useful and what is just gossip. The who is cheating on who stories are the most useful. And also the most boring.” Yoongi sits upright and starts sifting through the files again. Jimin sits perfectly still, not wanting to mess up the files again. He nuzzles his chin into Yoongi’s shoulder and reads along. “Geez that is gross.” He chooses to comment on some kinky bunga bunga party of some minister. “This is mild, I have seen documents from Hoseok that will break your innocent little heart.” Yoongi caresses his knuckles over Jimin’s cheek. Jimin flusters and looks away. Yoongi chuckles and keeps on sorting away the rubbish stories. 

“Hobie-ah, your file is done, hand this over to The Old Kim and he’ll be content for a while.” Yoongi stands and hand the documents over to Hoseok. “Alright, thank you for taking a look at it Hyung. Greatly appreciated.” Hoseok smiles his wide grin at Yoongi. The guy is always so radiant, that sometimes Yoongi wonders how the fuck he became a lacky for The Old Kim. He can do so much better. He can live a normal life, but he doesn’t.   
“I have to go now, Hoseok-ah, have a good day.” Yoongi says. “Yeah you too, hyung!” Hoseok replies happily. “Thanks, but I have another meeting with The Old Kim, so no luck for me there!” Yoongi tucks his hands in his pockets and makes his way to the door of the rec room.   
“Hey, aren’t I getting a goodbye!” Jimin yells at him. Yoongi turns on his heels. He gives Jimin a one over. Snapback pulled over soft black hair, sleeveless hoodie, revealing wonderfully muscled arms, shorts over tight fitting leggings and white adidas sport shoes. Jimin is incredibly easy on the eyes and his boyish charm get’s to Yoongi. “Have a nice day Jiminie-ah.” Yoongi smiles his gummy smile and turns away again. “See you around Hyung!” Jimin calls after him. Yoongi puts up his hand as a greeting and leaves the rec room.

The Old Kim is in his office with Im Jaebum. “Im Jaebum-ssi.” Yoongi bows a mild bow and takes a chair at the small table. “Namjoon gave us a lot of useful information on this Mark boy.” The Old Kim says. Yoongi nods, not feeling the need to verbally respond. “I liked the pictures he provided.” Jaebum smirks. “Taehyung is right about you, you do think with your cock...” Yoongi sighs softly. He can totally picture Jaebum investing way too much attention to this Mark guy if he turned out to be a pleasant fellow. “This guy is a cop, for god’s sake, keep it in your pants for once.” The Old Kim says. “Advice taken into consideration. I will not use his sexuality against him unless strictly necessary.” Jaebum leans back in his chair. “It is an order, you will not touch this man with a single finger.” The Old Kim’s voice is low and threatening. Jaebum does not seem the least bit impressed, though. He folds his hands in his lap and looks directly at The Old Kim. “Even if I did, you would never know.” He says. “I have eyes everywhere.” The Old Kim replies, angered. “Not in my house, sir. My family might be loyal to yours, but my men are loyal to me. Thereby, I enjoy my boys in privacy.” Jaebum brushes him off nonchalantly. 

Yoongi and Jaebum exchange a brief look. They know they have to abide their time. It would be a matter of time before The Old Kim took his last breath. They have to sit it out. Just a little while longer.

Jaebum rises from his chair. “I must go, I have a funeral to arrange. Unfortunately, my father is not digging his own grave.” He says. “Very well, give me a call when Mark Tuan paid you a visit. I would like to know what sort of guy he is.” Yoongi stands up to shake Jaebum’s hand. Jaebum calmly smiles. “For sure Yoongi-hyung. All the spicey details.” He chuckles and takes his leave.  
“He worries me.” The Old Kim says. “He will do better than his father, sir, he might be young and wild, but he is firm and on very good standards with his people. He will not lead through fear, he will inspire loyalty.” Yoongi replies. “It is better to be feared than to be loved.” The Old Kim growls. “Sir, do excuse my remark, but that is too Game of Thrones. Loyal people are hard to come by these days, so someone who inspires loyalty is better off than someone who inspires fear.” Yoongi remarks, getting up as well. “Did I dismiss you?” The Old Kim hisses. “My sincere apologies sir, but I promised I’d help Taehyung with his school assignment.” Yoongi looks rather unimpressed. “Can’t Namjoon help him?” The Old Kim asks, prickly. “Namjoon is off to the black market for supplies sir.” Yoongi smiles pleasantly and leaves the room.


	4. He's Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark POV
> 
> Im Jaebum has to be spoken to.

“Hey Mark, how was your weekend?” Bambam asks with a wide grin. “Not bad, I finished the last Sherlock Holmes novel.” Mark walks over to Bambam’s desk. “How about you?” He smiles admittingly. “Heh, I feared I started to get a cold, so I stayed in bed with a lot of episodes of Pretty Little Liars.” Bambam replies. “Oh, I by the way heard through the grapevine that there is a file on your desk, better go to work.” He winks. “Oh that I shall, my friend.” Mark smiles and heads to his office.

The file on his desk is huge. “I am going to need the whole day for this!” Mark sighs and sits down. He opens the files and reads the note attached. 

Two death’s - Made to look like suicide.

Im family is very dangerous. Mafia!

“Aish, this is not going to be easy.” Mark says with frown on his face. He starts up his computer and leafs through the file. Autopsy reports, past police reports on the family and all that sort of paperwork. A lot of info on who is associated with the Im family. “This is going to be a long day reading.” Mark mumbles to himself. He enters his password into the computer and opens a new document to keep his notes. He takes a deep breath and starts to read, beginning with the background information if the victims.

He is busily taking notes and reading up on the case when Jackson Wang comes into the office. Jackson is Mark’s DI and his constant working partner. “Jackson, you are late!” Mark playfully scolds. “Sorry hyung, Bambam had so much good gossips to tell.” Jackson sits behind his own desk. Mark looks up to find the younger man mildly flustered. “Why don’t you go out with us this weekend?” He suggests. “No man, I have no business in a gay bar.” Jackson says. Mark chuckles softly. Jackson is so in denial. “It will be fun Jackson.” He says gently. “Do I look like the fun having sort of person to you?” Jackson sasses. Mark laughs at that. “You actually do. But no matter, time to get to work, Jackson. We have a case and it is a rather delicate one.” He says.  
Jackson sits beside Mark, peering at the file. “The Im family, those ain’t nothing, man. They have a very bloody record.” He huffs, leafing through the file. “Well their patriarch and his wife recently were found dead in their bedroom.” Mark pulls out the autopsy report to bring it to Jackson’s attention. “How the heck do we know about this?” Jackson asks. The mob isn’t exactly known for calling the police after all. “One of their maids phoned in. The ambulance was over there pretty quick and the bodies were taken away, but the room was cleaned up rather quick and all we have to go by the photo’s taken on location.” Mark explains. Jackson nods and wets his lips with his tongue. “Fuck the mob!” He calls out, a bit loudly.

 

Around twelve Mark decides it is time to go to lunch. “Come, we’ll stop by the noodle store on our way to the Im residence.” He get’s up. Jackson stands to and follows the detective out of the door.   
“Bambam, we will be back around four. If we are not, first phone both of us and may we not pick up, send a whole hell of a lot of back up.” Mark says. Bambam scribbles the notes down, his red nails flickering in the light. Jackson is momentarily stunned. “Hey officer, please stop drooling. We have places to be.” Mark grabs Jackson’s wrist and drags him out of the office.

They drive to the noodle store in Jackson’s car. Jackson parks between two tiny vehicles like he is born to do it. Mark grins softly and opens his door, stepping out on the pavement. Jackson exits the car as well and follows Mark into the noodle store. There is a slight line. Jackson and Mark have to wait five minutes before it is their turn. Jackson orders a beef and broccoli and Mark goes for duck and corn. They have to wait another five minutes before their meal is done. Mark takes the bag and walks back to the car.  
Jackson drives to the park, two blocks away from the Im Manse. He pulls over in the parking lot and rolls down the windows. Mark kicks off his shoes and leans his feet against the glove compartment. He opens the bag and hands Jackson his beef and broccoli. Jackson breaks his chopsticks and digs in right away. Mark gazes out of the window for a little bit before also digging in. 

After they finished their lunch, Jackson drives to the Im residence. He pulls over on the large cobbled driveway. “Looks like one of those old English Mansions.” He says, looking up at the large estate. “Yes it does. But not time to marvel at it right now, we have work to do.” Mark get up out of the car and closes a door, just a bit loud. Jackson slams his own door like he just don’t care and locks the car. “Let’s go.” He says. “Woah woah, I am in charge here.” Mark puts a hand on Jackson’s chest. “You got my back, not the other way around.” Mark has to be strict with him sometimes.  
Mark rings the bell of the big ornate wooden front door. He holds his breath and waits. Footsteps can be heard down the hall, approaching the door. “Are you nervous?” Jackson asks in a hushed tone. Mark gives him a shove with his shoulder. Yes, he is nervous and he has no idea why.   
The door swings open to reveal a dark haired male. He is tall and broad. His eyes are a bit more squinty than with most men around and his face is made to look strict that way. “Good day, Im Jaebum-ssi.” Mark says with a little bow. “Tuan Yi En-ssi, I was expecting you.” The man smiles by jerking up one corner of his mouth. “Uah! He called you by your Taiwanese name!” Jackson gasps out. “And Wang Ka Yee-ssi came along too. Such a nice surprise.”   
He steps away from the door and gestures for Mark and Jackson to come in. Mark crosses the doorstep and holds out a hand. “Detective Mark Tuan.” He says gently. “A pleasure to meet you.” His hand is shaken rather powerfully. “This is my DI Jackson Wang.” Mark gestures at Jackson. Jackson’s hand is shaken as well.  
“Come with me. I will get you a cup of coffee.” Jaebum says. “Can I be so bold to say I like tea better?” Mark asked. Jackson gives him a touch on the leg. “You are flirting?” Jackson mouths. Mark flusters and has no idea where to look.

“Please sit down.” Jaebum takes place behind his desk. Jackson and Mark take a seat and Mark takes his notepad out of his bag. “We want to ask you a few questions...” Mark begins. “About my parents passing. I know why you are here, please carry on.” Jaebum cuts him off in a tone that allows no further small talk. Mark heaves a mild sigh and picks up his pen.   
“Very well, Im Jaebum-ssi, can you please tell me what sort of people your parents were in life?” Mark asks gently. Jaebum sighs. “Like every adult in this… way of life. My father was a hard man and my mother was a secretive woman.” Jaebum replies. “Nothing much to tell about them. But I don’t think you want to know about their lives, Detective. You want to know about their death and if someone wanted them to die, isn’t that so?” His face is hard and Mark feels himself press tighter into his chair. “Yes that is right, so tell us what you know and we will be out of your hair.” Jackson says firmly. He does that more often, when Mark fails to stand up to himself. Jaebum’s glance goes from Mark to Jackson and he looks like he is thinking deeply. “Very well.” He replies with a slow nod.  
“My parents were not getting along these last few years. Old grievances drove my mother to live with her sister in Daegu. My father had recently forced her to return to Seoul.” Jaebum looks away and seems to fully zone out. “There was no love lost these past months. It was all anger and hard feelings.” He sounds like his mind is far off. Mark almost feel the urge to comfort him, almost. There is a reminder in the back of his head that this man is the head of a mobster family.   
“Do you think your mother killed your father?” Jackson asks. Jaebum rips himself from his thoughts. “I am quite sure she actually did, your people found his blood on the blade in her hands, what more do you need?” He snides. “We will need a motive before we can officially chalk it up to suicide. Too many crimes in the past have been wrongly classed as such.” Mark tries to explain softly. Jaebum rolls his eyes. “My mother murdered my father with the ancestral blade of this family. He drove her mad, but she knew she could not live on with his blood on her hands, so she fell on her own sword, like so many mad wives before her. This practise is not uncommon in this side of the city.” Jaebum explains. His voice is harsh and sharp. Mark writes down whatever is said, nodding calmly once every so often. “Thank you, Im Jaebum-ssi, that was very clear. Would you mind elaborating on your mother’s behaviour the last few weeks of her life.” He asks softly.   
Jaebum faces Mark and he visibly softens. It is the effect the detective always seems to have on the people talks to. Jackson has seen it before. In the office and to people they have to talk to. They all soften when talking to Mark. But it is so much more visible in Jaebum. It makes Jackson curious about what for sort of man Im Jaebum-ssi is. Does he swing for the other team?

After a hour long conversation about Jaebum-ssi’s mother, Mark and Jackson get up. “Thank you very much for this conversation.” Mark says with a small smile. “It was my pleasure.” Jaebum replies with a very mild hint of sarcasm. “Let me show you out.” He gestures to the door. Mark and Jackson walk into the hall and follow Jaebum back to the front door. Jaebum swings the doors open and smiles a small smile at the two. It is a bit of a creepy smile. He extends his hand and first shakes Mark’s and then Jackson’s hand.   
Right after Jackson grabs Mark’s arm and drags him to the car. Jaebum stands in the doorway and looks on while they leave.

As soon as the car door slams shut Mark turns to Jackson. “What the hell was that Jackson!” He asks sharply. “That smile was waaaay creepy, bro. I wasn’t going to stay around that freak one minute longer.” Jackson turns the key in the ignition. Mark rolls his eyes and gazes at where Jaebum still stands. “What must he now think of us. Probably that he can easily frighten us!” He hisses at Jackson. Jackson shrugs. “Let him underestimate me. I dare him.” He turns the car around and drives back to the station.


	5. He is a Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hints of Jaebum on Yugyeom
> 
> Jaebum is a mess and it shows
> 
> Jaebum POV

Jaebum turns away from the door, closing it behind him. He heaves a deep sigh. Raking up the trouble between his parents has left him more than a bit stressed. “Are you alright, Jaebum-ssi?” Jinyoung asks. “No, I think I am not..” Jaebum shakes his head. He is always open with Jinyoung, his footman and oldest friend. “What is the matter, Jaebum-hyung?” Jinyoung let’s his formal attitude go. “That detective...” Jaebum mumbles. “Something with him?” Jinyoung asks. Jaebum shrugs and starts heading for the living. Jinyoung follows and calmly awaits an answer. He holds the living door for Jaebum and then follows him in. Jaebum heavily sits down and groans discontentedly. “I want you to set someone to find out if Mark Tuan is seeing someone.” He says. “Excuse me why do you want to know?” Jinyoung asks gently. “So that I know who I have to pay to stay the hell away from him.” Jaebum adds, sounding rather careless. “He is a detective, Jaebum-hyung, not some sort of street boy you can pick up. He is with the police!” Jinyoung cries out. “And yet I will have him.” Jaebum smirks. “That is far from wisdom, my friend.” Jinyoung says. “I don’t want to fuck that sweet American ass for wisdom, Jinyoung-ah, I do it from desire.” Jeabum replies. Jinyoung nods, understanding that reasoning with Jaebum will not help the case any. He knows that when Jaebum has his senses set on a booty to be plundered, he is not going to back off. It is not like he will keep a toy long after he has played with it anyway. He knows that by experience.  
“I’ll ask Namjoon-ah do pull up his docs.” Jinyoung takes out his phone and texts Namjoon about the info. Namjoon texts back promptly. Six releasing letters. “No need to work yourself up over anything, Jaebum-hyung. Mark Tuan is a single man. Though I must warn you, you should tread with care, he has a very clean record. He is with the police, Jaebum-hyung.” He can’t help but try. “I don’t care. He will be mine.” Jaebum replies. “Alright, alright, whatever you say.” Jinyoung gives up and leans back in his seat.

Jaebum starts pacing after a while. “What is the matter? Don’t tell me he has found another victim.” Yugyeom wanders in, Youngjae following him closely. They, like Jinyoung, were once subject to Jaebums everything consuming desire. They know how he can get. “Please don’t get him started.” Jinyoung says with a sigh. Yugyeom plops down on the couch, stretching his long lanky body out over the horrid flowery piece of furniture. Youngjae sits on the other couch, beside Jinyoung. The three of them watch while Jaebum paces around.   
“What is he like?” Yugyeom asks. “What he?” Jinyoung frowns. “Jaebum-hyung’s new… Boy.” Yugyeom mumbles, hoping Jaebum would not hear him. Jinyoung presses his lips together briefly and sighs. “He is a detective, set on the case of Jaebum-hyung’s parents. He is foreign, but born in Taiwan.” He then replies. “Very slight of build, blond hair, big puppy eyes. Very pretty.” He hands Yugyeom his phone to show a picture from Mark’s facebook. “He is nice looking.” Yugyeom shrugs and hands the phone to Youngjae. Youngjae tilts his head and scrunches his face. “He is nice looking.” He shrugs. “But I like his dog better.” He hands the phone back to Jinyoung. “Say hyung, do you like him?” Yugyeom asks. Jinyoung decides against answering, as Jaebum turns to him.  
“Yes Jinyoung-ah, tell me, do you like him?” Jaebum asks sharply. Jinyoung knows better than to refuse Jaebum. Especially when he has one of his misplaced jealousy fits. “He looks good, but as you know, I have a girlfriend.” He dismisses any further discussion, much to Yugyeom and Youngjae’s disappointment. They would have liked some entertainment from this. “And you had best not look at him twice, you two.” Jaebum points at Yugyeom and Youngjae. “We know the rules, we know the rules!” Yugyeom says loudly, not in the mood for Jaebum’s ranting.

Taehyung walks into Jaebum’s office, flanked by Namjoon and Yoongi. “Father send me to check on you.” Taehyung takes a seat without invitation. Jaebum gives him a mildly irritated look. The younger man acts like he bloody own the world. The way he’s seated his tall, lanky body in the chair and eyes Jaebum is perfectly infuriating. But Jaebum know not to mess with Taehyung. He might look skinny, but is sneaky as fuck.   
Taehyung turns to Namjoon and Yoongi. “Namjoon, go see Yugyeom for a while, Yoongi, I need you to keep what is said in this room from my father’s ears at all costs.” He says. Namjoon and Yoongi nod and Namjoon leaves the office. Taehyung leans back in his seat, folding his hands in his lap. “So tell me, Jaebum-hyung, how much do you want to fuck this detective?” He smirks wickedly. Jaebum wets his lips with his tongue and huffs loudly. “Oh please, father has been ranting and raving about how he will slit your throat if you try to even get in this guy’s pants.” Taehyung rolls his eyes. “You can say whatever you want about the old man, but he mostly is right about who wants to fuck who.” He cooes. Jaebum sighs heavily and sags into his seat. “I don’t think I have ever desires someone this much.” He mumbles. “You said that with Jinyoung and Youngjae and Yugyeom too. What is new about this Mark boy?” Taehyung asks cheekily. Jaebum seems to ponder on it for a while. “I am not sure, maybe it is because he seems so pure, so soft, so innocent. It is everything I want to ruin and spoil.” A grin tugs at Jaebum’s lips.   
“Okay, let’s get real, he was here an hour ago, what did he ask.” Taehyung cut to the chase. “Just about how my father treated my mother and how they died. Those things, the things he was supposed to ask.” Jaebum replies. “Was he alone?” Taehyung asks. “No, he had a DI with him. DI Jackson Wang.” Jaebum replies. Taehyung nods and gives Yoongi a look over his shoulder. The man with the blond dyed hair nods curtly and makes the mental note to set Namjoon to researching DI Jackson Wang later. “Anything else we need to know?” Taehyung asks. “They will doubtlessly show up again. They seemed far from done when they left.” A faint grin pulls at Jaebum’s lips. “You want him to return badly, don’t you?” Yoongi asks from his spot by the door. “Of course I do, I would love to find out if I can use his sexuality as leverage. And I don’t mean that fact that he is homosexual.” Jaebum murrs. “Who says he will desire you in return, Jaebum-hyung.” Taehyung smirks smugly. “Oh he will, in due time.” Jaebum smirks and rises from his chair. “I have to leave for a while, I hope you can find it in your good hearts to forgive me.” He says. Taehyung rises as well. “But of course we can.” He chuckles, opening the door and gesturing Yoongi and Namjoon to follow him. Jaebum watches while Taehyung walks to the door, Namjoon and Yoongi flanking him. The boy has all the makings of a true leader.

The limo stops in front of the funeral home. Jaebum sighs and stands up as soon as the door is pulled open by a foot servant. Youngjae follows him out, carrying the paperwork in a elegant brown bag. The servant hurries ahead of them to open the door. Jaebum doesn’t look at the man twice, he is way too focussed on his parents last farewell. He barely even acknowledges Youngjae by his side.   
An elderly looking woman approaches him. “Im Jaebum-ssi?” She croaks. Her eyes wander to Youngjae. “This is my accountant Choi Youngjae. We are here about my parents.” Jaebum says. The old woman nods and gestures for the two men to follow her. Jaebum and Youngjae follow her to her office. They sit down and the old woman brings them the most fault tasting coffee they have ever had. Youngjae makes a face, but gives not a peep. He instead spreads out the papers with all what Jaebum has planned. Jaebum remains silent while Youngjae chatters away about how the funeral should be done. The woman disapproves of almost everything he says and Youngjae is forced to flash a almost arousing amount of wons to get her to agree.

Jaebum and Youngjae get up and walk back to the limo. The servant holds the door and Jaebum gets in first, sitting down with a sigh. “I wish we could just burn their bodies and be done with it, but that would raise waaaay too much suspicion.” Jaebum complains. “I could take over arrangements on my own, you don’t need to come every time.” Youngjae says. “It is my parents’ last goodbye. I must honor them by doing this for them.” Jaebum replies. Youngjae nods. “That is true, you do owe it to them.” He mumbles softly. Jaebum rolls the window open and gazes out to the streets.   
When they arrive home Jaebum rips open the door and tosses his jacket over a chair. “I need a drink.” He walks over to his father liquor cabinet and pulls out a bottle of very expensive whiskey. He doesn’t even both with a glass. He simply unscrews the lid and takes a gulp right from the bottle. “YOUNGJAE, CALL YUGYEOM OVER.” He calls out. “S-sure… why though?” Youngjae asks softly. “I need him to suck my cock.” Jaebum replies groggily. Youngjae sighs softly to himself, but walks off to get Yugyeom anyway. 

 

Jaebum get’s up from his bed. Yugyeom falls into the sheets, panting loudly. A fine sheen of sweat covers his forehead. Jaebum looks at him over his shoulder and shrugs into a robe. “Thank you Yugyeom, you are dismissed.” He says. Yugyeom stands up and goes over to Jaebum, hugging his back quickly, before wandering to the other side of the room to dress himself. “What is the matter with you Jaebum-hyung?” He asks softly. Jaebum shrugs. “I am just so angry since they died.” Jaebum sits down on the edge of his bed. Yugyeom walks back over to him. “When they are laid to rest, everything will be better.” He says. Jaebum shakes his head. “No, it will only be better when Taehyung is in charge.” He replies. “How much longer?” Yugyeom asks. “A few weeks, I expect.” Jaebum replies. “Hold on for a few more weeks, maybe the detective will come around again.” Yugyeom gives Jaebum a smile. “I have to go now, I can’t let Youngjae grow cold without me.” He walks to the door, throwing a last glance at Jaebum.

Only when Yugyeom is well out of earshot, Jaebum shouts out loudly, the whirlwind of his emotions threatening to swallow him whole.


	6. 6.  I like You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson POV

“You are coming with us.” Bambam says, grabbing Jackson by the wrist. “Where the hell you going?” Jackson asks. “To a restaurant ran by the same owner as the bar we always go to.” Mark replies. “We go to a gay restaurant, dafuq hyung!” Jackson exclaims. “There is no such thing as a gay restaurant, there are only a lot of gay people going to this restaurant.” Mark shrugs. “I am not gay!” Jackson tries to wring his wrist from Bambam’s grip, but the younger is quite strong in fact.  
“Just come with us, it will be fun.” Mark says, leading the way to his car. “Fun stands for fuck you now, don’t you know.”Jackson snarks. “Sorry Jackson, you are very much not my type.” Mark chuckles softly. “What is your type then, hm hyung?” Jackson asks teasingly, while he tries not to stumble down the stairs to the parking lot. Mark and Bambam walk quite quickly. “He likes tall, strong men.” Bambam cooes. “Like Im Jaebum?” Jackson can’t help but say it. Mark and Bambam halt in their steps and look back at Jackson. “Have you bloody lost your mind, I have to go tell him he is prime suspect coming monday, I am not in the least interested in any suspect we need to investigate.” Mark tells Jackson sharply. “But I am quite sure he does like you.” Jackson pulls his wrist from Bambam’s grip and walks over to Mark’s car, leaving Mark and Bambam to look at him as if he is burning ice.   
“So, are we leaving or not?” Jackson asks, turning back to Mark and Bambam. “You should not say things like this, Jackson. Im Jaebum is a cold hearted mobster and I would never ever get involved with him!” Mark unlocks the car and crawls behind the wheel, scowling at Jackson. Bambam opens the door of the backseat and elegantly sits down. Jackson can’t help but give the secretary a one over. Mark clears his throat and Jackson sits down in the passenger's seat. “Everyone likes you Mark, I saw him soften up when you spoke to him three days ago. You do that with everyone you speak to.” Jackson fastens his seatbelt. “That is true, but really, getting involved with the mob will cost you your badge.” Bambam says. Mark nods. “No way I am going to forfeit my badge for some cock.” He huffs, turning the key in the ignition.

Mark pulls over on the parking lot of the restaurant. “Alright you two, get out.” He says. Jackson and Bambam get out of the car and wait for Mark to kill the engine and get up as well. Mark joins them and they walk into the restaurant.   
“Mark, Bambam, lovely to see your faces around here again.” A man behind the counter calls out. “Lovely to see you too Park-ssi, we will take the table in the corner.” Mark replies, waving at the older man happily. He leads Bambam and Jackson to the table in the back corner and sits down in the spot that oversees the entire restaurant. A waitress approaches and Jackson gives her a swift up and down. She is very pretty, but somehow not pretty enough. Mark orders them all a drink and doesn’t give the girl a second look. “We aren’t here for a nice meal alone, Jackson. I have done my research and my sources were always right under my nose. This case was made for me.” He leans his elbow on the table and cups his cheek with his own hand. Jackson frowns at him. “What do you mean?” He asks softly. “You just wait.” Mark cooes.  
The waitress comes back with their drinks and Mark gives a friendly but curt nod. She leaves again and Mark picks up his drink, taking a leisure little sip as he leans back in his chair. “You look so smug, what the hell is going on?” Jackson frowns. “I said, just wait, do you want the meal card?” Mark gestured down another waitress. A petite, beautiful girl. Mark smiles at her. “Sun-ah, can you bring us three meal cards?” He cooes sweetly. Sun nods and wanders off to grab them meal cards. “Uah, she is so pretty.” Jackson says. “And lesbian as they come.” Bambam giggles. “All the waitresses here are les or bi.” Mark says. “So I am the only straight guy here?” Jackson frowns. “I wouldn’t doubt it.” Mark chuckles, not quite convinced of Jackson’s precious hetrosexuality, but that is far beside the point.   
Sun brings them the meal card. Mark thanks her and opens it, peering over the edge of his card at the door. “Don’t turn around, but someone just entered and I am sure they are here on behalf of Im Jaebum-ssi.” Mark whispers. Bambam gets and casually walks over to the ladies room, which is very near the bar. “You are scheming, I just know it.” Jackson says. Mark smiles and takes Jackson’s hand, rubbing a thumb over the younger man’s knuckles. “Just play along, I will explain everything later.” Mark whispers. “Does it have to involve holding my hand, hyung?” Jackson asks. “Of course it doesn’t.” Mark smiles sweetly.   
Jackson feels the urge to look around. But Mark’s hand on his own prevents him. As long as Mark has his hand over Jackson’s, he is not allowed to look. But his ears perk and he hears a calm yet strict voice talk with the restaurant's owner and he hears the rustle of paper. Mark leans in, seemingly to place a kiss behind behind Jackson’s ear. “A lot of wons traded owner just now. The young man is a servant of the Im family. Bambam surely has heard what they were talking about.” Mark whispers, his hot breath causing gooseflesh to raise on Jackson’s skin. 

Bambam return from the bathroom. And he initially does something that throws Jackson off guard in such a way he just undergoes the ensuing scene.   
Bambam walses over to Mark and grabs him by the scruff of his neck. “What the hell do you think you are doing kissing my man.” He hisses. Jackson get’s up from his chair to pry Bambam’s hand out of Mark’s neck. “He didn’t kiss me, let go.” He says sharply. “I know what I saw!” Bambam turns to Jackson, ready to lay it on him. Mark pretends to be unable to pry Bambam’s grip off of him, which Jackson now recognizes as fairly weak. Jackson catches the hand Bambam almost slaps him with. “If you want to slap me, take this outside.” Jackson says. “Fine!” Bambam releases Mark and grabs Jackson by his bicep, dragging Jackson out of the restaurant.  
They keep up their fake bickering until they are at Mark’s car. Mark comes out a minute later and opens the car for them. Bambam is quick to step in, but Jackson looks at Mark over the roof of the car. “What the hell did I just participate in?” He asks. “Let’s call it undercover 101.” Mark sits behind the wheel and Jackson has to get in as well. Mark turns the key in the ignition and drives off. “What did you find Bambam?” He asks. “Beside that the owner has to pay the Im family to keep his head, I also heard something about illegal poisons and something juicy about your Im Jaebum friend.” Bambam takes a flowered file out of his purse and starts filing his nails. Jackson turns in his seat and looked from Bambam to Mark and back again. He feels like he is barely able to comprehend what had just happened. “What do you know of Im Jaebum?” Mark asks sharply. “He knows we suspect him and talk is he has been ordered to kill you if you come to close. You should be very careful Mark.” Bambam answers. Mark nods. “Yes I should. But I don’t think Im Jaebum-ssi is guilty.” He mumbles. “No matter, we need to find out who gives him the orders to off you!” Jackson says loudly. 

Mark pulls over in front of his apartment. “I suggest we order take out and call it a day. I have had enough James Bond for today.” Mark kills the engine and loosens his seatbelt. Jackson and Bambam get out of the car. “I have never actually been at Mark-hyungs house...” Jackson says softly. “There is a first time for everything.” Mark rummages in his bags for the key and opens the front door. “Third floor boys.” He says. Bambam runs ahead of the two older men. “Has he been over at your place before?” Jackson asks. Mark nods. “He always does my make-up before we go out.” Mark says, heading up the stairs as well. Jackson huffs and follows. He is not sure how he should feel about Bambam and Mark being close with each other instead of with him.  
Bambam is already waiting by the door of Mark’s apartment. Mark chuckles and puts the key in the lock and opens the door. He gestures for Bambam and Jackson to go ahead. Jackson enters the apartment after Bambam. Marks small white dog, Coco runs up to him barking happily. “Coco, little Princess.” Jackson cheers, picking the dog up in his arms. She licks at his chin, wagging her tail. “Jackson is not here for you Mark, he is here for Coco.” Bambam strolls to the couch and flops his butt down. Mark chuckles and wanders to the kitchen block, grabbing the phone. “Would you boys like Thai?” He asks, sitting down beside Bambam on the couch. Jackson sits down in the armchair, putting Coco in his lap. She rolls to her belly so he can rub it. “You know I do.” Bambam says. “Yeah I like me some Thai.” Jackson grins, his mind wandering to sexy Thai dancing girls. Mark giggles behind his hand. “Would you like Bambam-ah on the table or the guest bed?” He cooes. Jackson frowns at him. “What is that supposed to mean?” He asks sharply. “Well, Bambam is Thai and you were clearly employing a lewd tone. So I connected the dots.” Marks replies innocently.   
Before Jackson can reply Mark diales the Thai delivery number. He orders the usual, but for three. Jackson has no idea why it sting so much that Mark and Bambam see each other on the reg.

The convo is on work again when the bell rings. Bambam gets up and wanders to the door. Coco wants to follow, but Jackson holds her down. Bambam walks down to meet the delivery boy and returns a few minutes later. Mark jumps up to grab chopsticks and bowls. “Quick let’s eat now it is still warm.” Bambam puts the bags down on the table and quickly starts unpacking.  
Jackson puts Coco on the ground and grabs a pair of chopsticks. Mark hands him a bowl of white rice and Jackson reaches for a piece of Moo Dad Diew. He leans back and just listens to the conversation. It is mostly Bambam and Mark talking about hot guys. He is about to fade in the background and grab a nice big piece of Kao Ka moo, but then Bambam turns to him. “What sort of guy would you like if you were gay, people like me or like Mark?” he asks. “What is the difference, you are both flaming homo’s.” Is literally the only reply Jackson can come up with. “Mark is way less flaming than me.” Bambam says. “Plus I look way better in a skirt.” He smirks. The image of Bambam in a skirt plops up in Jackson’s mind and he chokes on his bite of rice. “Please try not to kill yourself.” Mark stands up to go to the fridge.  
He returns with three bottles Tsing Tao beer and sits back down. Jackson opens his bottle with his ring and takes a swig. He tries to banish the thought of Bambam in a skirt from him mind but utterly and miserably fails. He also miserably fails to suppress and mask his arousal. “DI Wang, please tell your pants it is not polite to point.” Mark says. Bambam erupts in a fit of giggles and Jackson’s cheeks color a strawberry red. “Were you thinking of Bambam in a skirt?” Mark teases. “Shut up, both of you.” Jackson takes another swig of his beer and looks at the other two men as if looks can actually kill.  
Mark and Bambam are not letting him live it down. “Come on, you have got to be at least bi-curious, you can’t be aroused by a crossdresser without being at least bi-curious.” Bambam stands up and sits down on the armrest of Jackson’s chair. He leans in to take some vegetables from a plate. His body is close enough for Jackson to feel his warmth and to peek into his loose shirt. At the perfect smooth and soft skin of Bambam’s chest. He feels so tempted to touch. But he refrains and drains the dregs of his beer instead.  
“Bambam, try not to seduce my DI too much.” Mark cooes. Bambam chuckles and pretends to slip from the armrest, full on accident, into Jackson’s lap. “Oopsie.” He cooes, very much not selling the innocence. Mark rolls his eyes and grabs another round of beers. Jackson accepts his own eagerly, opening the cap with his ring and taking a swift swig. He is not sure what he tries to hide with this behaviour, because Bambam’s buttcheek is pressed right up to his steadily truth. Bambam opens his own beer and takes a swig as well, pressing his butt closer to the life inside Jackson’s pants.

Coco starts scratching the door. “I am going to walk her. I’ll be back shortly.” He stands up, grabs Coco’s leash and opens the door for her. He closes the door after himself and Jackson heard Coco’s little nails and Mark’s gently laughter down the stairs. Bambam turns to Jackson when Mark’s voice is dying away. “Are you as aware of your erection as I am?” He asks softly. Jackson couldn’t color a darker red even if he tried. “Painfully so.” He mumbles. Bambam giggles. “Want me to help you out?” He asks. Jackson looks away and chews his bottom lip. “I’ll be fine.” He murmurs.  
Bambam leans in and softly presses his lips against Jackson’s. Jackson feels like his body is freezing up while his soul is boiling over with heath. He kisses back regardlessly, cupping Bambam’s skull with a hand, his fingers tangling in the younger man’s hair. Bambam moans softly and happily against Jackson’s lips. Jackson moans back a little. Bambam backs away a little to take a hiccupy breath. Jackson leans forward to chase after him. “How straight of you.” Bambam giggles softly, before leaning in again to kiss Jackson again.   
Bambam’s fingers play with Jackson’s zipper and sucks slowly on his bottom lip. Jackson can only hopelessly moan, surrendered to Bambam’s clever mouth and keen fingers. Bambam giggles softly in the back of his throat and he slowly pulls down Jackson’s zipper. “You are throbbing, quite a bit.” Bambam murmurs softly against Jackson’s mouth. “You fault.” Jackson replies in a hiss. “But no homo right.” Bambam tugs down the fabric of Jackson’s boxers. “Ugh fuck you.” Jackson groans, trying to rub against Bambam’s hand. “Oh yes please.” Bambam purrs.  
Jackson groans deeply as Bambam grabs his cock. “So biiig.” Bambam praises in a lewd tone. “Oh please.” Jackson attempts to roll his eyes, but gasps instead. Bambam starts to slowly jerk him off. Bambam slowly leans in to kiss at Jackson’s throat, causing him to groan again. His cock twitches in Bambam’s hand. “You want this don’t you?” Bambam purrs. “Oh fuck yes I want you.” Jackson whispers greedily.

Jackson presses his cock deeper into Bambam’s touch and kisses him possessively. They are both so into it. They don’t even hear Mark’s gentle voice and Coco’s nails echoing on the stairs. They don’t hear the key in the lock. But they do hear Mark’s gasp and Coco’s barking. “Having sex on the couch, while I am walking the dog. Bold bold.” Mark cooes. Jackson jumps up as if he sits on a hedgehog. Bambam almost falls onto the floor. Jackson tucks his raging boner back into his boxers and zips his fly up.   
“I’ll be heading home.” Jackson says. “Oh.. alright.” Mark mumbled, a little dejected. “See you at the office.” Jackson walks to the door, puts his shoes on and his coat and walks out, closing the door behind himself. Leaving Mark and Bambam absolutely flabbergasted at his sudden departure.

Jackson is glad his coat covers his crotch. As long as he stands up, no one on the tube will know he has a raging hard on. He needs to get home quickly, because he starts to feel blue balls coming up. To his fortune he does not live too far.

He locks the door as soon as he is in his own apartment. His coat and shoes are discarded on the doormat and his other clothes are strew on the floor on his way to the bedroom. He flops down on the bed and grabs his cock without any further ado. Pleasure is quick to pool at his loins and take off some of the painful pressure that nested in his balls. He pictures Bambam’s beautiful pink lips and the way he wets them with a greedy tongue before leaning down to suck dick like he was born for it. Jackson moans hoarsely and rubs the head of his cock with a thumb, needing that unloading.   
Images of Bambam flood his mind. More and more, along with the imagined sound of his voice. “Fuck!” Jackson simultaneously cums and realizes he is totally gone one Bambam. Totally in love. Those deep soulful eyes, lush lips and that magnificent jawline. The way he dresses and paints his nails. His voice and how he intonates certain words. And maybe, Jackson thinks, he’s always been in love with Bambam. And that realization feels rather liberating to him.


	7. No More Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung POV

Taehyung looks at his cousin with something akin to disdain. And all Mingyu does is smile amicably. The boy is just so bright and kind. And yet, at 19, he is the most influential man in the Korean Maffia. Taehyung envies how easily Mingyu inspires loyalty in his many men with his kindred and openness, but has no mercy to those that cross him. He is the tallest man Taehyung knows, standing even taller than Namjoon. Mingyu is slender and muscular without really working for it. And is surrounded with exorbitantly attractive men. Men that Taehyung can only dream of fucking. He might be the head of the main family, but bit if the core branch. He will never have what Mingyu has  
“So how far along are we?” Mingyu asks. “We are fast approaching the due date.” Taehyung replies. “This has better be soon. He’s been meddlesome as of late. And of course we don’t want to lose Seokjin hyung’s radiant presence.” Mingyu smiles at Seokjin. Seokjin smiles back gently. “Meddlesome?” Taehyung frowns, taking a sip of his wine. “Yes, he thinks he can make my decisions for me, only because I am 19 and not an old rusty fart.” Mingyu sits down on the couch, Wonwoo sinking down beside him. Mingyu lazily wraps an arm around Wonwoo’s shoulders and grins his bright fangy grin. “So I assume you want us to hurry up?” Namjoon asks. “Oh yes, I would very much like you to hurry up.” Mingyu nods. “He is trying to undo what I have worked for so hard the past year. I can’t lose that. If I lose that, the reign of the Kim family will be over. We might need to forfeit it to the Choi family. I don’t feel like doing that, Taehyung. Not at all.” He shakes his head. Taehyung looks at his hands. “Back to the drawing table then...” He mumbles.

 

Taehyung follows to Mingyu’s office, Seokjin, Namjoon and Yoongi behind him. Mingyu’s men Wonwoo, Seungcheol and Jihoon follow as well. Mingyu holds the door for everyone and sits down last. Taehyung makes that mental note. Like Jaebum said, he has to carefully watch how Mingyu does things. Because it is a trend that should be continued. This way they can remain the strongest family in Korea.   
“Wonwoo, please take notes.” Mingyu says. Wonwoo nods and pulls out a laptop. Yoongi does too, without Taehyung asking him too. He knows it is needed anyway. “Alright, date is August 30th, we are here gathered for operation Root and Stem. Phase quicken.” Mingyu is very formal, causing Taehyung to raise his brows. “How much do you want this thing to hurry up?” Yoongi asks. “As much as we can, this man has been a pain in my neck for long enough. It is time Taehyung takes the stage.” Mingyu replies. Yoongi nods and turns to Namjoon. “Does it still has to look like a natural death?” The hit man asks. Mingyu looks Taehyung in the eyes and tilts his head in question. Taehyung looks at his hands. “I think it is better that way, Jaebum Hyung is already under investigation and we don’t need more cobbers at our doors.” Taehyung mumbles. “I can only agree to that hyung.” Mingyu nods.   
“So shooting the man is off the table.” Seungcheol says. “Yes it is, we should not leave blood anywhere.” Taehyung replies. “I can arrange a poison. Yongguk Hyung can provide me with it.” Namjoon says. “Alright, what sort of poison do we want to go for?” Seungcheol asks. “A strangler, a blood clogger, something that attacks the bowels, options in spades.” Namjoon replies. “Something that does not leave traces. In case the cobs want to claim the body, no residue should be found.” Taehyung puts in. “Not a blood clogger then and only a select sort of stranglers. I’ll see what I can get off of Yongguk hyung.” Namjoon says. The other nod. “Something we can mix in his food or drink, anything else can be found out.” Wonwoo remarks. Again the others nod. “Will that be everything?” Seokjin asks. Mingyu nods and gets up, walking to the door to hold it for everyone else. 

 

“Thank you for your time, Mingyu-ah, we must go now.” Seokjin smiles gently. Mingyu smiles back and shakes Taehyungs hands, showing the brothers out of the door with an arm jovially around Seokjin’s broad shoulders. “I’ll see you lads later, please keep me up to date on… The Old Man.” Mingyu says. “We most definitely will. I’ll stay in touch with Wonwoo-ssi.” Yoongi replied, his tone beyond polite. Mingyu grins widely at the much shorter and doubtlessly older man. “You are dependable as always, Yoongi-hyung.” He says. Taehyung doesn’t know if the boy is being sincere or not. He doesn’t think so.   
He slips into the limo, looking up at Mingyu, who holds the door for him. “See you later coz.” Mingyu winks and walks back into the Mansion. “There is something with that guy.” Taehyung feels the hair on his arms stand on end while he looks at Mingyu’s back. “I wouldn’t worry to much, he is trying to keep his head above the water. I can imagine it is not easy at his age. You can learn something from him.” Seokjin sits down beside his little brother and pats the younger man on the knee. Taehyung makes a face and peers out of the window. Namjoon and Yoongi sit down as well and Yoongi motions the driver to bring them home.   
Taehyung is unusually quiet during the drive home. Namjoon and Seokjin exchange looks and both worry a little over him. Yoongi can’t really be asked to worry. To him Taehyung is an adult who can handle himself. The only one’s Yoongi would ever worry for are Jimin and Hoseok. 

 

The limo pulls over in front of the Manse. Jimin runs out to them and opens the door. “How was the visit, hyung?” He asks. “Worrying.” Yoongi replies. “Nothing new, I see. The Old Kim is asking for Taehyung. Hobie and I had to keep him occupied. But he is at the end of his patience.” The young foot man says. Seokjin ushers Taehyung to his feet. “Go meet father Tae, we don’t want our plan to go awry.” He says. Taehyung curtly nods and rushes to the door, Yoongi and Jimin on his heels. The front door is still open and Taehyung kicks off his shoes and flies up the stairs.   
Panting, he opens the door of his father’s office. “Where have you been, boy?” The Old Kim asks. “Mingyu invited us to have lunch with him.” It is not a lie, not completely. The Old Kim’s eyes wander to Yoongi. “And you?” He narrows his already slinty eyes. “Namjuni-ah and I went to the black market. We needed some… more specific toys.” Yoongi has no trouble lying. He makes use of The Old Kim’s repulsion for his preferences to avoid getting more questions his way. “You wanted to see me father?” Taehyung asks, letting impatience resound in his voice. “Take a seat, Yoongi you are dismissed.” The Old Kim says. Yoongi bows a small stiff bow and leaves, swiftly but not hurried.   
Taehyung sits at his father’s desk. “What do you want?” He asks. The Old Kim slides a small handgun his son’s way. “I need you to proof yourself to me. It is a very special mission, my son.” The Old Kim’s voice is tender and kind. Taehyung does not trust it in the least. “Tell me what I need to do?” He asks, his voice sharp, the way his father usually talks. The Old Kim laughs jovially. “You are a strong boy Taehyung, just like me when I was your age.” He says. Taehyung picks up the gun and opens the barrel. One single bullet. “Tell me, what is it?” He looks at his father, knowing it can be nothing good. He looks on while his father takes a deep breath and an inhale of his cigar.   
“I want you to kill your brother.” The Old Kim answers. Taehyung picks up the gun. “It shall be done.” He get’s up from his chair, bows and leaves, trying his best not to seem hurried.

 

“Namjoon hyung, come to my quarters, now!” Taehyung barks. Namjoon looks up from his conversation with Yoongi and Hoseok. “What is the matter Taehyungie?” He asks. “Just come with me.” Taehyung looks at him in such a way that Namjoon obliges at once. “Okay okay, calm down tiger.” He gets up from the couch and follows Taehyung to his room.  
Taehyung holds the door for the older man. “You seem very angry, Tae..” Namjoon’s shoulders are stiff as he walks into Taehyung’s private living. “That is very right.” Taehyung slams the door and slums down in his favorite chair right away. Namjoon follows him and kneels by the chair. “Tell me.” His voice is strict, a thing he only dares do in private. Taehyung takes the gun out of his belt. “For Seokjin hyung. Father’s days are almost up. I need you to go to Bang.” The gun slips out of Taehyung’s weak grip. He is close to tears. This whole operation might just be too much for him. “Do you want me to go right now?” Namjoon asks. Taehyung shakes his head. “No, go tonight, when no one keeps an eye on you. I need you now.” He mumbles.  
“Need me?” Namjoon asks, just to make sure. Taehyung groans and rolls his eyes. “Yes, Namjoon hyung, need you, I need you. I need you to fuck me.” Taehyung is crude and direct as always. “Are you sure?” it has been a while and Namjoon is taken aback a little. “I thought you were done with meaningless sex.” He says. “I fucking need to unload. I am so pent up.” Without any further ado Taehyung starts to undress himself. Namjoon huffs, he had thought he’d been done with Taehyung’s shameless thirst, but apparently not. He unbuckles his belt. “Well, over the desk then.” He says.   
“One moment.” Taehyung crosses the room to enter his bedroom. He retrieves the lube from his nightstand and comes back to Namjoon. The older man takes in the youngster’s lanky, half dressed form and shakes his head. “Let’s get this over with.” Says Namjoon. He’d much rather be fucking the older brother. But he has to play with the card he is dealth for now. He takes the lube from Taehyung and fishes his cock from his boxers. He is only half hard. “This won’t do!” Taehyung tsks. He kneels in front of Namjoon and grabs the base of the older man’s cock. Namjoon closes his eyes, hyper aware of what Taehyung is planning. He know the workings of the boy’s twisted mind. He looks down on the young man. Taehyung wets his lips with a clever pink tongue. He leans forward and open his mouth. Without any further ado he takes Namjoon in his hot mouth. Namjoon’s groans are music to his ears.  
He sucks until he judges Namjoon ready. With a slick pop he let’s Namjoon slip from his mouth. He draws his trousers to his ankles and bands over his desk. With his hands he parts his buttcheeks. Namjoon is given the perfect view of his puckered entrance. “Do it.” Taehyung whispers. Namjoon drops the bottle of lube on the floor and lines his saliva slickened cock up with Taehyung’s tight ring of muscles. Taehyung screams loudly upon the first thrust.


End file.
